melroseplacefandomcom-20200213-history
Amanda Woodward
Amanda Woodward Chaney is a principal character on FOX drama soap Melrose Place. She is portrayed by Heather Locklear. Character The daughter of Palmer Woodward and Hillary Michaels, Amanda also had a younger half-brother, David Michaels. Following her experiences with parental neglect and domestic abuse, Amanda developed a hard shell and a sometimes testy nature. However, she retains a pleasant and compassionate side, which figures prominently into her character development. Beginnings Amanda Woodward was introduced as an advertising executive at D&D, who eventually became the direct superior of Alison Parker. Though the women at first got along, their relationship became strained after Amanda started dating Alison's roommate Billy—a development which brought Alison a sense of awkwardness. The ill feelings eventually began to reveal a more malicious side to Amanda's personality, which crossed over into the workplace. Billy was gradually drawn away from Amanda, and later began seeing Alison. Though Amanda was soon back on good terms with the couple, she then stunned them with her announcement that she was buying their apartment complex and moving in. Past It was eventually revealed that Amanda's father, Palmer Woodward, was often absent throughout her younger years. However, he had still managed to form a fairly close bond with Amanda in time. Palmer's law-breaking activities during Amanda's adulthood eventually got the better of him, costing him his life. In the aftermath of these events, Amanda arrived at the morgue to pay her respects. Good deeds When Amanda's tenant Jo faced charges for killing a criminal ex-boyfriend for vengeance, Amanda surprised everyone by supporting her in court. Amanda was later reunited with her mother, Hillary Michaels, who'd also been absent for a time while she was growing up. Though still resentful, she eventually helped Hillary rid herself of a man who'd attempted to use her. The Parezis Amanda's criminal and abusive husband, Jack Parezi, eventually discovered that she had faked her death to escape him. During their reunion, he was greeted by a braver, more hardened woman than the one he'd abused, and bided his time before making a serious move. After Jack finally attempted to force himself upon her, Amanda managed to fight him off before running. While chasing her, Jack tripped and fell from a balcony. He later died, prompting his father to send Jack's brother Bobby on a mission of revenge. Bobby instead developed feelings for Amanda and refused to do her any harm, which ultimately led her to be free of the family. Romances Amanda was involved with nearly every male main character on the show, with the exceptions of Ryan McBride, Brett Cooper and the gay Matt Fielding. This began with the post-Parezi relationship with Billy Campbell, which ended in tragedy when she miscarried their baby. Later she got together with Jake Hanson, which also ended in tragedy when her father was blown up on The Pretty Lady. She moved on with Dr. Peter Burns until Dr. Michael Mancini saved her from his murderous plot and later Hodgkin's disease, which resulted in a quick but dishonest relationship between the two of them. A quick return to old flame Bobby Parezi ended when Peter tried to win her back, and he ended up dead due to Peter's plot. She later married Peter but left him when he had an affair with Taylor McBride, and she ended up with Taylor's ex-husband Kyle McBride after a brief fling with Craig Field. The two eventually got married until misunderstandings caused a divorce, leading her to marry Rory Blake. When Rory tried to kill her, he was accidently stabbed to death by Kyle, which led her to remarry Kyle and the two decided to have a baby. Peter had Amanda kidnapped later in an attempt to win her back, but it didn't work. Unfortunately for both Kyle and Amanda, further misunderstandings (including hospital mix-ups) and Kyle's problems with drugs and alcohol drove her back into Peter's arms. After becoming rich, the two faked their deaths via explosion in order to avoid prison time. They were assisted in the cover-up by their friend Michael, who they paid one million dollars before disappearing. The series concluded with Peter and Amanda eloping on a secluded island and walking off together on a beach. 2009 Amanda Woodward returned as the high-powered owner of the WPK. She made her first appearance in "Cahuenga", when she returned from New York City, her employees, one of whom was Ella Simms (Junior Publicist), were stunned when she strutted into the WPK building and fired half of her staff, including Caleb Brewer. At the end of the episode, Amanda made it very clear to Ella that the Anton V launch party with Riley better go off without a hitch or Ella could vacate her office too. In the episode "June", she temporarily moved into Sydney Andrews' old penthouse at the Melrose Place Apartment Complex and said, "The truth is... I really missed this place", while she was waiting for the completion of her Bel-Air mansion. Amanda took an interest in the younger David Breck and she was later reunited with old friend, Michael Mancini. The following episodes revealed that Amanda was broke and back at Melrose Place in order to find a $19 million painting that Sydney received when they both were doing business together in New York while they faked their deaths. In a conversation with Michael, Amanda stated that she was supposed to be living on an island with Dr. Peter Burns, but she got bored because she was 'a city girl' and she 'needs to be in the center of the action'. The first thing she did when she arrived at Melrose Place was ask Jane to let her stay in Sydney's penthouse. Once there, she found a note written by Sydney with the message: You'll never find it. Sydney, referring to the expensive painting. Amanda's next step was to hire a private detective, but all the clues initially led to failure. She is later arrested after her attempts to frame Ella for illegal activities backfire. Amanda is married to Steve Chaney Category:Characters Category:Main Characters